Blue Eyes
by Basileia13
Summary: Booth queda totalmente destrozado tras casi perder a su compañera... mientras una.... "nueva compañera" ocupa el lugar de brennan.. que mala soy para esto, solo leed
1. Chapter 1

**Este es otro de mis ff, este es el que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos y aún no está acabado... las que conocen mis ff sabrán que tengo cierto problema en acabarlos xD, si no me inspiro la voy dejando... y le doy el fin mas cutre del mundo con tal de acabarla jajaja (o no lo acabo), con esta espero que no valla a pasar ,además que ya lo tengo casi por el final xD bueno les dejo el primer cap, se que es un poco... y que conste que brennan es mi personaje favorito!! solo digo eso xD**

**Bones no me pertenece!!**

**BLUE EYES **

Había permanecido serio y distante, no permitía que nadie me hablara y por supuesto yo no había entablado conversación en ningún momento, permanecía indiferente y rígido y por alguna razón esperaba, esperaba a despertar de un mal sueño… esperaba levantarme y olvidarme de todo al instante, e ir a trabajar con ella….Todo era una pesadilla, todo se alejaba de la realidad sinuosamente… era tan doloroso que hasta pasadas 5 horas no me percaté de que lo que estaba viviendo era la pura y dura realidad, y mi mente había permanecido tanto tiempo en la espera y limitando las noticias que cuando me topé con la realidad cara a cara, me pegó un puñetazo en lo mas profundo de mi alma…. Y por un instante sentí el corazón quebrantarse dentro del pecho cuando el doctor salía a el encuentro de nuestros amigos y el mío…

-Lo siento muchísimo, pero la doctora brennan acaba de entrar en coma….- las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, cociente del dolor que producían en todos nosotros….

La rabia y la culpa me invadieron adueñándose de cada parte de mi cuerpo, solo tuve fuerzas para dejarme caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y esconder mi rostro entre ambas manos tratando de desaparecer y esconderme de la realidad…

Los sollozos de Ángela iban en aumento y las caras de Cam y Hodgins me daban pocas esperanzas… en un repentino golpe de furia me levanté con mas rabia de la que sentía y de una sola patada derribé una hilera de sillas, cerré los puños con fuerzas y desaparecí de la sala, salí del hospital, no quería, no podía estar allí, todo era injusto todo era una gran injusticia, no se merecía estar allí, ella merece lo mejor del mundo…

Todo empezó esa maldita mañana, cuando llevaba ya dos horas en mi despacho, desde hacía ya un rato no había conseguido centrarme en mi trabajo, una sensación extraña alertaba todos mis sentidos y me llevaban a una especie de ansiedad … haciéndome pensar constantemente en ella… varios minutos después una llamada me informó del motivo de mi corazonada, un coche se le había atravesado cuando se dirigía al laboratorio…y… ya no hay vuelta atrás… tal vez… si yo hubiera ido a su casa como de costumbre para llevarle al trabajo, si le hubiera llamado esa mañana para retrasarle unos minutos y así no llegar a ese cruce en ese momento… si tal vez yo hubiera sido mas valiente frente a mis sentimientos, tal vez hubiera pasado la noche a su lado y de cualquier manera no hubiera estado en ese preciso momento en ese maldito lugar…. De alguna u otra manera yo podía haber impedido que esto sucediera, siempre hay algo posible para impedir que las cosas sucedan…. Pero la vida es tan injusta huesos…. Como si parara todo a nuestro alrededor solo para que lleguemos a tiempo…. Maldita sea!! Que has hecho bones? Que has hecho para merecer esto?? Que he hecho yo?? Por que pasa esto huesos?! …. Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta… solo hay algo que tengo claro… si tu te vas, me voy con tigo.

La realidad seguía estancada pasado 3 días, para el resto del mundo había desaparecido junto a su alma, pero siempre estaba de 6 a 7 para ella…. A esas horas permanecía completamente ilocalizable, era un tiempo para su cuerpo inerte y lo que quedaba de mí…. Aún así permanecería con mi compañera….

Siguiendo la rutina de estos últimos 3 días aquí estoy de nuevo, e decidido que si tu no te rindes yo tampoco, así que aquí me tienes de nuevo, conteniendo las lagrimas de impotencia que se amontonan en mis ojos, y luchando contra la necesidad de salir corriendo y gritarle al mundo lo injusto que es tenerla ahí ,en una cama, en una habitación completamente fría y deprimente….

Pero aquí sigo, a pesar de la impotencia y el inmenso dolor de verla muerta en vida, para darle mí apoyo

-hola huesos…- y comienzo a hablarle sin saber exactamente si me está escuchando- bueno… hoy no a pasado nada interesante…. La verdad no a pasado nada desde hace 3 días… bueno… como estás?- soy un completo idiota- no, no quería decir eso… es que, no se que decirte huesos…- la última frase la dije ahogadamente, sin poder casi articular- dios…- me inclino sobre ella y alcanzo su fría y pálida mano, sosteniéndola con las mías e intentando darle calor – dios mío recuperare por favor … si tu te vas… ……por favor huesos – las lagrimas comenzaban a asomar entre mis parpados y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerlas- ni se te ocurra abandonarme, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, muchos asesinos que pillar muchísimos casos que resolver , muchas cenas que compartir en el dinner, Huesos por favor!!- mas que un ruego parecía un gemido desgarrado lo que salió de mi boca – nuevamente hago un gran esfuerzo y logro mantener la calma antes de gritarle y rogarle que abra los ojos que me mire, que me hechice de nuevo con su mirada, que me grite y me corrija en todo….- lo que daría por ver de nuevo tus ojos – se me escapan las palabras confundiéndolas con mis propios pensamientos

…..

La ira, dolor, soledad y tristeza me atacan de nuevo cuando entro a mi departamento, tengo la sensación de que cada vez que la veo en esa cama me destruyo un poco mas cada día, pero no pienso abandonarle, aunque tenga que sufrir esta terrible depresión el resto de mi vida, el reto es mantenerlas unidas… a nosotros nos gustan los retos verdad huesos?...

Maldita frialdad y soledad de mi departamento, las sombras me asechan por todos los rincones, y las habitaciones toman una tonalidad oscura y depresiva…curiosamente, igual que mi mundo en este momento…..como de costumbre en estos últimos días creo que el alcohol será mi compañero esta noche y con un poco de suerte me dejará dormir…. No! A brennan nunca le hubiera gustado verme así, tengo que afrontar la realidad de una vez por todas, el alcohol no me acompañará esta noche... Pero eso implica seguir a las 3 de la madrugada completamente despierto y angustiado…

No se cuando pasó pero me quedé milagrosamente dormido, en los primeros instantes del día no logro ubicarme a la realidad, cuando abro los ojos veo aún su mirada reflejada en el techo blanco de mi habitación, y sin la experiencia del día que me ayude a contenerme y con la misma fragilidad de un niño recién nacido unas lagrimas se me escapan sin poder evitarlas. Me levanto con la misma esperanza de todos los días, habrá sido una maldita pesadilla?, abro el cajón de mi mesilla de noche, el pase de entrada al hospital me devuelve a la realidad, las esperanzas decaen cruelmente la tristeza me invade de nuevo y me levanto preparado para otro día sin ella….


	2. Chapter 2

BLUE EYES

Marco el número del hospital con un rastro de fe

-doctor? Soy Seeley booth

-buenos días agente booth

-y bien?

-todo sigue igual, ningún cambio, lo siento mucho

-bien…gracias…

Las esperanzas terminan por decaer del todo, y mecánicamente mi cuerpo me obliga a seguir las pautas adecuadas antes de salir de mi departamento….

Como un robot programado regreso a las cuatro paredes que mi jefe denomina despacho y me pongo a trabajar…e rechazado de antemano trabajar en cualquier caso, aunque eso lleve las consecuencias de un descenso considerable de sueldo… pero me niego a resolver asesinatos si no es con huesos, y que hable y opine la gente pero prometí no traicionarla y trabajar sin ella es una especie de traición disfrazada…

Casi a la hora de almorzar recibo una llamada.

-booth

-cielo?, soy Ángela

-estoy ocupado Ángela no puedo hablar

me dispongo a colgar cuando oigo los gritos al otro lado del teléfono

-Booth!! Como te atrevas a colgarme te asesino!!

-Ángela, te he dicho que…

-mentira, solo estás rellenando viejos informes, booth por favor vamos a almorzar todos juntos

-rotundamente, no!!

-por que no?- pregunta agitada

-Ángela, sin huesos no hay nada que me una al laboratorio es una pérdida de tiempo

-te estás escuchando? Que te pasa booth!? Que coño te pasa?!

Me sorprendió muchísimo que Ángela usara esa expresión y más en ese tono así que presté atención

-no sabes lo que pasa?? Que huesos está en coma!! Está muerta en vida Ángela!

-te as rendido booth? – preguntó en un susurro… al otro lado del teléfono se podían escuchar los sollozos de la artista- booth, no te rindas o se rendirá ella por favor

-que?

-ella va a luchar, está luchando por ti probablemente porque si tu no estuvieras aquí que mas le daba seguir con vida?? ella lucha mientras tu la das por perdida? Te comportas como si no estuviera ya en este mundo, como si hubieras perdido toda esperanza y toda fe en ella… que pasa booth? has dejado de luchar? Ya te as rendido?

Apretaba con tantas fuerzas el auricular que creí que en cualquier momento iba a terminar partiéndolo…. Y lo peor es que Ángela tenía razón, ella luchaba mientras yo me daba por vencido…

-soy un gran cabrón Ángela

-ven a comer con nosotros… tenemos que mantenernos unidos booth, no lo estás sobrellevando tu solo, todo estamos aquí

-quienes somos los que debemos permanecer unidos?

-Cam, Jack, Sweets tu y yo

-sweets?

-aja… te veremos en el dinner en 20 minutos?

.ok… en 20 minutos…

Asentí sin la más mínima gana, pero tal vez estaría bien contar con ellos…

Terminé de hacer todo el trabajo y me dirigí al Dinner, entré al bar y todos me miraron interrogantes, Ángela sonrió y me hizo una seña….caminé hacia ellos

-booth!! Creí que no ibas a venir… pero siéntate- me indicó hodgins haciéndome hueco en la mesa

-o tío, tienes mala cara…- comentó sweets analizándome, todos le miraron fulminante y decidió no objetar nada mas acerca mi aspecto

-pedimos? Propuso cam-, en realidad me apetecía comer algo decente y no los asquerosos platos preparados que me habían alimentado… asentí con la cabeza y ojeé el menú

Media hora después nuestros respectivos platos estaban casi vacíos, me llevé la última cucharada de arroz a la boca y trasladé el plato hasta el centro de la mesa, habíamos permanecido en silencio casi todo el rato pero por fin sweets se atrevió a romperlo

-tíos, soy psicólogo pero esto de la doctora brennan es muy chungo…- era inevitable, el tema llevaba toda la velada rondándome la cabeza y por las caras de mis compañeros supuse que también a ellos…. Era inevitable tarde o temprano iba a salir

- por qué no te callas? – preguntó Hodgins y vi como se revolvía en la silla con molestia

-oíd, se que esto de el coma de brennan no tiene nada de bonito, pero no quiero que repercute en el trabajo… todos sabemos de sobra que ella es fuerte, no se va a rendir en ningún momento – cam nos miró uno a uno y solo pudimos asentir en silencio

-booth quieres opinar algo?- me preguntó sweets, dios como odiaba eso, quería analizarme como a una rata de laboratorio y no se lo iba a permitir

-si… que haces tu aquí? – pregunté sonriendo falsamente

-que? O vamos! No me esquives

-opino que estamos aquí todos comiendo tranquilamente mientras huesos está en coma luchando como ustedes dicen por volver con nosotros….y opino que es hora de marcharme… tengo cosas que hacer- dicho esto me levanté de la mesa

-o vamos cielo, quédate un poco mas luego de aquí yo iré a ver a brennan no estará sola

-no voy a ir a verla ahora, pero tengo cosas que hacer

Ángela hizo ademán de levantarse pero le hice un gesto para que se detuviera, volvió a sentarse y me miró con lástima luego se apoyó sobre la mesa y dejó de mirarme

Dejé dinero sobre la mesa para pagar mi almuerzo, di media vuelta y caminé hasta la salida mientras escuchaba los comentarios del grupo

-está muy afectado – alcancé a escuchar de la boca de sweets, cerré los puños con fuerzas y reprimí las ganas de volver hacia atrás y pegarle una paliza… dios la ira comienza a acumularse y estoy un tanto violento…De pronto se me ocurrió la idea perfecta para descargar mi ira….

Dos horas después había alcanzado un considerable estado de tranquilidad, las cosas se habían despejado de mi mente y ahora tenía más fe que nunca…

Me senté en uno de los bancos de la academia de entreno del FBI, me había dedicado a disparar a maniquíes de cartón en el campo de tiro durante las ultimas horas, seguramente debido a dicha actividad me encontraba mucho mejor…

Decidí pasearme por las instalaciones, hacía tanto que no volvía… unos ladridos se escuchaban a la distancia, recordé el centro de adiestramiento de perros policías, y mi aburrimiento decidió llevarme hasta allí

Observé a los perros tras la valla metálica que me separaba del campo, algunos corrían velozmente a través de un circuito de entreno, saltando, esquivando y traspasando obstáculos para llegar lo más rápido posible a la meta… mi vista se centró en un hombre joven que llevaba el cuerpo protegido, un perro pastor alemán permanecía quieto frente a el mirándole desafiante, otro hombre mucho mas mayor que el anterior se llevó un silbato a la boca y lo hizo sonar, mecánicamente el perro saltó sobre sus dos patas traseras y se abalanzó con furia sobre el primero, se había agarrado firmemente a el guante que le protegía el brazo con sus afilados colmillos…. Un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo… no me gustaría tener que ser atacado por ese perro, y subconscientemente me retiré unos metros de la valla… huesos lo había insinuado pero nunca había asentido a mi temor a los perros… recuerdo cuando entré a su despacho y la encontré sentada en su sofá con 20 kilos de huesos y pelo asesinos sobre ella… admiré su valentía, yo no me atrevía ni a acercarme a ella por miedo al animal…

El ejercicio que mantenían con los perros era espectacular, luego me centré una pareja de humano y perro, el hombre paseaba al pit bull con un bozal de seguridad sobre un decorado para simular el porche de una casa, alcancé a ver a otro hombre igual de protegido que el del pastor alemán que entraba por detrás del escenario, lo perdí de vista durante unos segundos pero poco después reaparecía por el marco de una de las ventanas del decorado, el hombre fingió asombro y se retiró rápidamente hacia atrás , el perro lo detectó y miró un punto fijo pero totalmente tranquilo, cuando su entrenador gritó una orden el perro se levantó sobre sus dos patas y saltó hacia el porche, corrió a gran velocidad y saltó hacia el interior de la casa rompiendo los simuladores del cristal, perdí de vista al canino, pero podía oír sus ladridos en el interior de la casa….

Esperé unos segundos y el tío que hacía de atracador salió por la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y con el perro prácticamente pegado a su trasero… logró coger ventaja y corrió al exterior… ese perro le alcanzaría en menos de dos zancadas… obviamente no me había equivocado, el chucho se abalanzó hacia el hombre y lo derribo… poco después su entrenador reaparecía y le daba como recompensa un juguete de plástico!! Yo si iba a hacer todo eso por un asqueroso trozo de goma!! Pero aún así el perro parecía feliz de la vida... No lograba entenderlo

Una voz conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Hey! Seeley tío!! Cuanto tiempo!! – el tipo al que había atacado el pit bull hace unos segundos se acercaba hacia mi a medida que se quitaba el traje de protección de su cuerpo

-eres… Ryan eres tu? – pregunté no muy seguro…, cuando se quitó ese casco de la cara confirmé que si se trataba de el, le había conocido en mi época en la que los entrenamientos en ese edificio eran diarios, y solíamos tomar algo cuando iba a entrenar al campo de tiro

-si! Cuanto tiempo! Donde te habías metido?

-bueno, FBI, ya sabes...

-Ya… - se pasó una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor – y que, contemplando nuestro trabajo? – señaló a los perros

-vine a pegar un par de tiros… ese perro casi te destroza

-que va!, tenemos protección , pero si que tienen fuerza si…y tu que tal?

-pues mal Ryan, mi compañera está en coma

-no fastidies, en serio? – asentí con la cabeza y bajé la mirada

-lo siento tío, es la antropóloga esa no? La que escribe libros? La que esta como un...

-la misma – asentí antes de que dijera ninguna grosería

- y que le paso? Un asesino loco?

-accidente de coche…

-entiendo…- Ryan me dio unos suaves golpes en el hombro – hey!, venga vente con migo y te enseño todo esto

No puse pegas y dejé que me guiara, tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer… a parte de deprimirme y esto era mejor… paramos para tomar un café en la cafetería y de paso le comenté el caso de peleas de perros que habíamos tenido tiempo atrás, al cual el denominó como "espantoso!!", le comenté por encima como me habían ido las cosas, de parker… y el tema terminó con el asunto del coma de huesos

-tío tu lo que estás es enamorado hasta los huesos – Ryan rió de un chiste que solo el comprendía y luego me observó con ojos críticos – no, en serio lo siento mucho Seeley, esa mujer es maravillosa por como la defines, pero ya verás como todo se arregla

-no estoy enamorado Ryan – su manera de mirarme me indicó que era un pésimo mentiroso

-ya… que mierda de excusa booth

-lo se…

-entonces lo admites?

-… me terminas de enseñar las instalaciones? – decidí cambiar te tema, nadie lo debía de saber antes que ella

-que agudo eres – nuevamente rió de algo que solo el entendía


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno, por fin lo he acabado, se que el principio era bastante flojillo, pero llega el momento de conocer a la nueva compañera de booth xD lourdes gracias por tu review abajo dejé una dirección, con la foto de la compañera de booth para si quereis haceros una idea de como es :P besos**

Después de sacarle casi a rastras de la cafetería paseamos por más decorados y pude observar en primera fila como trabajaban con los perros rastreadores de pruebas, era increíble…

-Y aquí están los perros encargados de recuperar restos humanos, de catástrofes, accidentes, fosas comunes...

-buoh!, pobre de sus olfatos – Ryan volvió a sonreír y me dejó pasar a mí delante de el a una especie de descampado gigante repleto de cosas

- ese de ahí – señaló a un perro negro que olfateaba rápidamente todo a su paso – está buscando un fémur entre toda esta porquería… en realidad está enterrado a 2 metros bajo tierra en aquella dirección- señaló nuestra izquierda

-no se lo ponéis nada fácil a los pobres chuchos

-aquí se entrenan los mejores!- volvió a reír, yo evoqué una falsa sonrisa sin comprender que hacía gracia de su comentario...

Caminamos un poco más y nos sentamos en unas pequeñas gradas a observar el trabajo de los caninos peludos…

Mi aburrimiento iba en aumento, mientras que Ryan parecía un niño pequeño en un circo, cada 2x3 hacía comentarios acerca los perros, era obvio que le fascinaba su trabajo como entrenador….

Había comenzado a explicarme la súper vida de Roy, uno de los mejores perros policías ya jubilado… cuando toda mi atención se concentró en un animal, sus ladridos de que había encontrado algo hicieron que me detuviera en observarlo y tan pronto como me topé con sus ojos la adrenalina y una sensación inexplicable sacudieron mi cuerpo haciéndome levantar de un golpe.

-Ese perro!!- exclamé interrumpiendo a Ryan y haciendo que entrenadores y caninos me miraran interrogantes.

Ryan miró a la dirección en la que apuntaba mi dedo

-e… es una perra, que pasa booth?, que pasa con ella?

-quiero ver a esa perra

-emm…vale- Se levantó asombrado de mi repentino cambio de comportamiento y caminó delante de mí hacia la perra y su entrenador

-Drew, este es el agente Seeley Booth del FBI, Seeley este es Drew, adiestrador

-hola…- ni siquiera me detuve en mirar al hombre que me presentaban, toda mi atención se concentraba en la perra que me daba el trasero, necesitaba que se diera la vuelta! Como si escuchara mi petición la perra fijó su peludo rostro en el mío, un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo y sentí como se me helaba la sangre, dos ojos azules me observaban desafiantes… yo conocía esa mirada… dios… ( /estampas/img/120605/mascotahusky.jpg )

- Booth, te as quedado hipnotizado o algo? – bromeó Ryan

-le gustan mucho los huskys? – preguntó el entrenador extrañado por mi comportamiento

-no lo se…

-emm…no… tiene, unos ojos...Muy…muy azules – respondí sin despejar la mirada del peludo rostro

-si... es preciosa verdad?, es una Husky rojiza de 2 años, está entrenada para encontrar restos esqueletizados o cuerpos en putrefacción…

-bonito currículum- comenté atreviéndome a acariciar su cabeza sin miedo a ser descuartizado por primera vez...y sonriendo de verdad después de 4 días

- te gustan muchos los huskys o algo booth? –me preguntó Ryan que no salía de su asombro

-en realidad no me gustan mucho los perros pero esta es…. Podemos hablar sobre una cosa Ryan? – sin darle opción a negarse ya lo había acorralado en una esquina –

-necesito a esa perra

-que?! Estás de broma?

-me vez cara de broma? – pregunté tajante

-booth tío, como que quieres a la perra

-si, oye soy del FBI, la perra también que problema hay? Yo me encargaré de ella, venga te pago lo que sea

-sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?,

-que me dejes a la perra

-por que quieres de repente a un perro policía como mascota?

-como compañera de trabajo, tiene unos ojos...

-que?

-nada, tu arréglatelas pero no me voy sin la chucha

-booth, vete a una tienda de mascotas y cómprate otra pero no me arruines, me metes en un lío

-quiero a ESTA perra no a otra

-si ni siquiera sabes como es

-la acabo de ver es guapísima, estoy seguro de que me será de mucha utilidad…….

……………

Dos malditas horas me llevó rellenar papeleo e insistir en quedarme con el animal…. Firmar licencias, seguro, partes veterinarios….Puesto a que trabajaba para el FBI y podíamos recurrir a el departamento en caso de que se pusieran muy pesados, la perra era mía sin demasiadas oposiciones después de esas dos interminables horas, yo salí con mi nueva mascota del edificio más feliz que un niño con su pirueta

te debo una Ryan- le dije antes de entrar a mi coche

y muy gorda… cuídala bien

por supuesto – con un solo gesto la perra saltó al interior de mi coche y luego entré yo.

Gracias de nuevo – le dediqué una sonrisa cerré la puerta, arranqué mi coche y desaparecí de allí…..

Pronto llegaron los lavados de conciencia… sinceramente estaba obsesionado… había pagado una fortuna que me llevaría a reducir mis escasos caprichos mensuales, seguramente algún que otro sermón de Cullen al enterarse de la nueva miembro del FBI, si no tenía suficiente con haber sacado 4 años atrás a huesos al campo y convertirnos en un equipo ahora seríamos un trío, siempre y cuando brennan despertara por fin de ese coma… claro que iba a despertar!! … por no hablar de todo lo que un perro conlleva, cuidado, alimentación, sus cuencos, un collar digno de una agente del FBI… sin querer sonreí al imaginarme a brennan y a la perra trabajando juntas… seríamos el equipo perfecto, yo les daba un caso, la perra buscaría los restos y todo lo que fuera invisible a nuestra vista , huesos se encargaría de identificar dichos restos… y los tres juntos resolveríamos los casos… mi mente volaba y por fin comenzaba a distraerme….. eso sería verdaderamente excitante… y ya que dejaba volar la imaginación… si huesos y yo viviésemos juntos, y la perra se quedase con nosotros, todas las mañanas nos levantaríamos felizmente e iríamos juntos a combatir el crimen… umm… podrían hacer una serie de eso, mi sonrisa había salido al exterior y por fin parecía que todo cambiaba, solo era cuestión de esperar….

Y mi nueva mascota se había abstenido a dar ninguna señal de vida, miré por el retrovisor y me encontré con su mirada azul y su lengua rosa colgando entra colmillos afilados… de alguna u otra forma me hacía sentirme cerca de huesos, y era un gran consuelo…. Sus ojos penetrantes no se apartaban de los míos, y por un momento me sentí incomodo… volví a concentrarme en la carretera...

-bueno… te preguntarás que haces aquí…- intenté comenzar una conversación pero mi pasajera no parecía muy habladora…- la verdad es que me recuerdas a alguien sabes?.. Es una mujer muy guapa, y tiene los ojos idénticos a ti – me sentía patético, no se como pero había conseguido sentirme inferior a la perra!!, estaba claro, esa perra era clavada a huesos… y eso me daba escalofríos

Cuando aparqué el coche estaba frente a el hospital, salí de el y miré a mi nueva compañera

-tu, quédate aquí tranquila ok? , voy a ver a huesos que está enferma… intentaré no tardar – como me imaginaba no obtuve respuesta, suspiré agotado y cerré el coche…

Siguiendo la costumbre entré a la habitación de brennan, esperanzado al principio pero al verla totalmente igual que al día anterior las esperanzas se desvanecían de nuevo…

Me senté a su lado y la observé varios minutos, luego di signo de mi presencia

-huesos… soy yo booth… sabes que?, e comprado una perra… pensarás que estoy loco pero tan solo verla … cuando despiertes podrás verla ok? – Sentí amargamente como las lagrimas comenzaban a desarrollarse en mi interior y cerré con fuerzas los parpados…- hoy... Hemos comido todos juntos…….. No se si Ángela ya te lo habrá contado… huesos por favor, se que te lo pido todos los días pero tienes que volver pronto por favor- la angustia de verla inerte y saber que no obtendría respuesta me formaron un nudo en la garganta y toda la tranquilidad y esperanzas que había acumulado esa tarde comenzaban a desvanecerse… dios la necesitaba con vida, con energía, como ella era… no podía verla así.

Sin saber exactamente que decir estiré una mano y acaricié su mejilla, sostuve de nuevo su mano entre las mías y continué rogándole, suplicándole que volviera, le conté lo mucho que la echaba de menos y todo lo que la necesitábamos… lo único que conseguí era que las enfermeras que pasaban por los pasillos me miraran con tristeza… y pena…

Cuando confirmé que lo único que hacía era dar lastima me levanté muy a mi pesar y decidí ocuparme ahora de la huesos de mi coche, me incliné sobre brennan y rocé su frente con mis labios, luego me retire y antes de salir volví a decirle que la estábamos esperando, que volviera pronto…

Salí del centro hospitalario tan mal como de costumbre, el olor a sueros me perseguía desde la habitación de mi compañera… cuando salvé los últimos peldaños observé el cielo, seguía gris y extremadamente nubloso.

Mis ojos se desviaron hasta una pequeña tienda de mascotas al otro lado de la carretera, tal vez era recomendable pasarme por ahí antes de regresar a casa… desvié la mirada a mi coche y busqué alguna presencia de mi nueva mascota… pude distinguir un bulto de pelo en los asientos traseros y decidí que podría aguantar unos minutos mas….

Salí de la maldita tienda cargado de bolsas, esa dichosa perra me estaba costando una fortuna en solo las primeras horas a mi cargo, se puede decir que su comida me había costado más cara que la mía de una semana … eso o tal vez era el implacable don de la dependienta para hacerte comprar cualquier cosa, no se como pero acabé comprando los comederos mas caros de toda la tienda, una cama en la que yo mismo cabría y un collar con correa digno de una reina…, según la dependienta los perros huskys tienen una gran energía y necesitan hacer ejercicio todos los días, eso no sería un problema yo necesitaba el mismo ejercicio…, y si se les dejaba solos era indispensable que tuvieran algún entretenimiento como por ejemplo esos dichosos trozos de goma, los cuales tendría que regresar a por ellos a la mañana siguiente…

Abrí la puerta de mi coche, y descargué todas las bolsas al lado de la perra, aún sentía un poco de temor, me observaba con su congelante mirada como si estuviera molesta por haberla dejado casi una hora y media en el vehículo….

-no me mires así, todo esto es para ti- señalé las bolsas, la perra las observó y volvió a mirarme desafiante, no entendía como, pero, podía notar cierta ¿irritación? Por parte de la perra?! Estaba volviéndome loco…

me senté frente al volante y volví a mirar a mi pasajera que no me quitaba ojo de encima, luego extendí la mano hacia atrás y agarré una de las bolsas, la abrí y saqué el collar negro con los bordes plateados, me apetecía verla con el, pero pasar mi mano alrededor de su cuello era como meterla dentro de la boca de un león…

-mira lo que te e comprado- levanté el collar y lo agité, la perra se estiró y puso sus patas blancas delanteras en el respaldo de mi asiento, luego olfateó el collar y volvió a mirarme.- te gusta? – le pregunté a lo que ella respondió con un pequeño ladrido, sonreí por su peculiar respuesta y me giré para tratar de ponérselo, acerqué ambas manos, parecía no importarle y se lo até por fin. – hey! Te queda perfecto!- por primera vez la perra se acercó a mi rostro y me pasó su lengua por mi mejilla, yo reí y le acaricié tras las orejas… luego volví a girarme y di un golpe al asiento de copiloto- vamos!- exclamé , la perra saltó hacia adelante y ocupó el asiento a mi derecha

- habrá que ponerte nombre no? – volvió a asentir con un ladrido y me miraba con la lengua colgando.

Me lo pensé durante varios segundos, pero en realidad sabía cual sería su nombre…

-Basileia – dije de pronto, si, ese sería su nombre, la perra se subió a mis rodillas y repasó toda mi cara con su lengua, yo reía mientras jugueteaba con su pelaje, luego la aparté y le ordené sentarse de nuevo, dudó unos instantes y finalmente obedeció

-y ahí tranquilita, puedes asomarte por la ventana pero no te me caigas ok?- permaneció en silencio,- y nada de conducir- Basileia ladró dos veces y yo estallé en una carcajada- he dicho que no!- la perra dio un pequeño gruñido expresando su irritación y se concentró en la ventanilla, un escalofríos me recorrió la espalda, y me quedé con la boca abierta ante la conducta terriblemente similar de la perra con mi compañera.


End file.
